TUFF Dimension
Kai-Lan ended up in the T.U.F.F. Puppy Dimension when the help reciever opens a portal to it. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie starting to adore AkaRed and kept following him. Episode Summary The episode opens with Kai-Lan heading inside Emily's house and is looking for Emily herself.She head inside Emily's room and saw the Dimensional Remote's help reciever blinking on the desk.She picks it up as it opens a portal to another dimension.Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher Household,Emily head inside the backyard and finds Phineas and Ferb building something.She was then surprised by Pinkie Pie,who visits the Phineas and Ferb Universe to see the CMCs.Emily,recognizing her as one of the mane 6 ponies,greets her. Inside another universe,Kai-Lan find herself inside a city filled with anthropomorphic animals (wearing clothes).She was then attacked by a rat named Verminous Spytrap,who chases her through the city.Meanwhile,Emily shows Pinkie Pie around the Tri-State Area until they come across AkaRed who's currently fighting the Gormins.He later defeated all of them using his Gingaman form.Pinkie Pie seems to be interested in him and approaches him,asking him on how he do that transformation."Well,I'm an embodiement of the previous Red Sentai Warriors"AkaRed replied.This interest Pinkie Pie even more:"Woah,that's so cool.I wish I could do that." Back in the T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe,Kai-Lan is cornered by Verminous and is about to be decimated by his ray until a cat agent name Kitty Katswell showed up and save Kai-Lan in time.She take her to T.U.F.F. headquarters where a dog name udley Puppy,who's messing up with several equipments,is there.While asking where Kai-Lan came from,Kitty explains that she's from another dimension.Kai-Lan,while Kitty and Dudley are talking,is messing with some of TUFF techs.Meanwhile,AkaRed defeated several Bibis using his Goseiger form.Just then,Pinkie showed up in front of him,telling him that he's amazing.AkaRed,not wanting to waste anymore time,transforms to MegaRed and escapes to the other side.As he had though he had lost her,Pinkie Pie suddenly appeears in front of him.He attempt many escapes using MagiRed and Go-onRed but sadly,he's not able to loose Pinkie.Back in the T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe,as Kelswick demonstrated his newest invention,Kai-Lan told the T.U.F.F. agents that she remembered that Snaptrap will get rid of the cheese in a factory.Realizing that Snaptrap may be plotting to get rid of the factory producing the cheeses,the two T.U.F.F. agents (and Kai-Lan) quicly head for the nearest cheese factory. Meanwhile,AkaRed somehow manage to hide from Pinkie Pie who is still searching for him.Emily appeared next to him.After AkaRed explains the situation and that he needs more time protecting people,Emily hands him an autograph book and a pen,much to his confusion.Back in the T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe,Dudley and Kitty (and Kai-Lan) arrived at the cheese factory and find Snaptrap placing timebombs in every sector of the factory.Snaptrap claims that the bombs cannot be stopped as he sends his new robot army to attack the two T.U.F.F. agents.Meanwhile,Pinkie Pie finally found AkaRed who proceeds on giving her an autograph with his signature.Pinkie Pie liked it and walks away with it.AkaRed thanked Emily for her help as he flies to the other side using the Jetman powers. Back in the T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe,Dudley and Kitty are still fighting Snaptrap's bot.Kai-Lan notices a remote on Snaptrap's hand.She proceeds to grab it with Kitty's grappling hook and press the 'off' button,shutting down the bombs and the robots.Snaptrap escapes and he swaer his revenge.Dudley and Kitty thanked Kai-Lan for her help as she opened the portal back to the Phineas and Ferb Universe.In the 1st Dimension,Emily walk into the Flynn-Fletcher Household where Phineas and Ferb finished their latest project.Kai-Lan showed up as Phineas take the whole cast inside a big metal box.The door closes as Ferb pressed a button,changing the room structure. When Emily says that this place is awesome,Kai-Lan simply replied "Yes,yes it is". Songs none Character Appearances (bolds indicate major role; italics indicate minor characters; underlines indicate first appearance) 'A-Plot Characters' *'Kai-Lan' 'B-Plot Characters' *'AkaRed' *'Pinkie Pie' *'Emily Kinney' *''Gormins'' *Katie *Milly *Apple Bloom *Scootaloo *Sweetie Belle *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher 'Dimension Characters' T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe *'Dudley Puppy' *'Kitty Katswell' *'Keswick' *'Verminous Snaptrap' Running Gags 'I know what we're gonna do today' none 'The "Too Young" Line' 'Ferb's line' none 'Whatcha Doin ''none 'Perry's entrance to his lair' none 'Evil Jingle' none Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode is a tribute to T.U.F.F. Puppy. *AkaRed transformations: GingaRed, GoseiRed, MegaRed, MagiRed, Go-onRed, Red Hawk *The CMCs and the other cast excluding Emily has a small role. *Emily-2 is absent in this episode. *This is the first episode where neither Emily or Kiki visited a new dimension. Instead, it was Kai-Lan. *The episode is titled Fandom Trouble!! Hang in There, AkaRed! '(ファンダムトラブル！！がんばれー、アカレッド！ ''Fandamu Toraburu!! Ganbare, AkaReddo!) in Japanese. Errors *When Kai-Lan saw the Dimensional Remote, her shoes are coloured red. *AkaRed's 35th Anniversary symbol is coloured blue on some scenes. *Emily missing her bow on one scene. Continuity *The Bowl-R-Ama is briefly seen. ("Bowl R-Ama Drama") *Kai-Lan says "Cheese and Crackers",which is a phrase used by Major Monogram. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You!") *The cinema is premiering a new Space Adventure movie. ("Not Phineas and Ferb", "Nerds of a Feather") Allusions *Due to the appearence of the '''T.U.F.F. Puppy characters, there are several homages from that series: **Snaptrap attempts to get rid of cheese, just like in the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode Operation: Happy Birthday. **This episode's title is based on that show itself, T.U.F.F. Puppy. **The room switcher's function the invention from the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode Mom-A-Geddon (as noticed by Kai-Lan). **A nameplate on a car reads TUFF. *'Spooky Buddies' - One of the dogs in the street is simlar to Pip and the Halloween Hound. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie *Toru Furuya as AkaRed *Jade-Lianna Peters as Kai-Lan : Special Guest Star: *Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy *Grey DeLisle as Kitty Katswell *Jeff Bennett as Keswick *Matthew W. Taylor as Verminous Snaptrap Category:Fanon Works